Achievements
The Achievements system records events that players accomplish. Players can earn Achievements for leveling, trading, killing enemies and more! Although there is no reward for completing Achievements, players in the surrounding area will receive a notice of 'Player Name has unlocked Achievement: Achievement Name'. There are currently 70 Achievements spread over 6 different categories. Achiever *'New Buyer': Buy your first item. (5 points) *'Big Spender': Spend 10,000 gold coins at once. (10 points) *'Consumer': Spend 100,000 gold coins at once (15 points) *'Amateur Trader': Trade once with another player. (5 points) *'Trader': Trade 50 times with other players. (10 points) *'Professional Trader': Trade 500 times with other players. (10 points) *'Pawn Star': Sell 5,000 items. (15 points) *'Merchant of Venice': Trade 5,000 times with other players. (50 points) *'I'm Rich!': Hoard 100,000 gold coins. (10 points) *'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire': Hoard 1,000,000 gold coins. (25 points) *'Multimillionaire': Hoard 5,000,000 gold coins. (25 points) *'Sweet 16': Reach level 16. (10 points) *'Legal': Reach level 21. (15 points) *'Halfway There': Reach level 30. (20 points) *'Almost There!': Reach level 50. (30 points) *'On top': Reach level 60. (50 points) Killer *'Killer': Kill 1 creature. (5 points) *'Slayer': Kill 1,000 creatures. (10 points) *'Terminator': Kill 20,000 creatures (15 points) *'Goblin Hunter': Kill 5 Goblins (5 points) *'Goblin Hater': Kill 100 Goblins (10 points) *'Goblin Slayer': Kill 1,000 Goblins (15 points) *'Goblin Destroyer': Kill 5,000 Goblins (40 points) *'Orc Hunter': Kill 5 Orc (5 points) *'Orc Hater': Kill 100 Orc (10 points) *'Orc Slayer': Kill 1,000 Orc (15 points) *'Orc Destroyer': Kill 5,000 Orc (30 points) *'Cyclops Hunter': Kill 5 Cyclops (5 points) *'Cyclops Hater': Kill 100 Cyclops (10 points) *'Cyclops Slayer': Kill 1,000 Cyclops (15 points) *'Cyclops Destroyer': Kill 5,000 Cyclops (25 points) *'Troll Hunter': Kill 5 Troll (5 points) *'Troll Hater': Kill 100 Troll (10 points) *'Troll Slayer': Kill 1,000 Troll (15 points) *'Troll Destroyer': Kill 5,000 Troll (25 points) *'Mata Aquantis': Kill 5 Aquantis (5 points) *'Aquantis Hater': Kill 100 Aquantis (10 points) *'Aquantis Slayer': Kill 1,000 Aquantis (15 points) *'Aquantis Destroyer': Kill 5,000 Aquantis (25 points) *'Dead Meat': Die 50 times (5 points) *'Death becomes You': Die 1,000 times (20 points) Explorer *'An Adventurer is Born!': Complete 1 quest. (5 points) *'A Real Adventurer': Complete 10 quests. (10 points) *'A Great Adventurer': Complete 50 quests. (25 points) *'Dr. Jones': Complete 200 quests. (50 points) *'Looter': Get 50 loot items. (10 points) *'Big Looters': Get 1,000 loot items. (25 points) *'Jackpot!': Get a weapon from loot. (5 points) *'Novice of the realm': Complete a realm task. (1 point) *'Helper of the realm': Complete 10 realm task. (10 points) *'Servant of the realm': Complete 20 realm task. (20 points) *'Citizen of the realm': Complete 40 realm task. (40 points) *'Recruit of the realm': Complete 70 realm task. (70 points) *'Squire of the realm': Complete 110 realm task. (110 points) *'Defender of the realm': Complete 160 realm task. (160 points) *'Protector of the realm': Complete 220 realm task. (220 points) *'Thane of the realm': Complete 290 realm task. (290 points) *'High Protector of the realm': Complete 370 realm task. (370 points) *'Marshal of the realm': Complete 480 realm task. (480 points) *'Warden of the realm': Complete 600 realm task. (600 points) *'Keeper of the realm': Complete 750 realm task. (750 points) *'Noble of the realm': Complete 1000 realm task. (1000 points) Social *'Sitting in a Tree': Send a kiss. (5 points) *'Spread the Love': Send 100 kisses. (15 points) Secret They're a secret! but, 1st: Spend less than 10 Gold in a Fort, 10 times. Premium *'My first mount': Activate a permanent mount. (25 points) *'Fortune Master': Open a Lucky Box. (15 points) *'Vegas, Baby!': Open 100 Lucky Boxes. (75 points) *'Ximerin Power!': Buy 500 Premium items. (150 points) Events *'Howl at the Moon': Become a Werewolf - Halloween 2011. (25 points) *'All aboard!': Get and equip a Realm Badge - Rey Momo event 2012. (25 points) *'Saint Patrick': Visit Patrick McNeely's homeland - Saint Patrick's day event 2012. (25 points) RvR *'Philanthropic': Donate gold to a building 10 times. (10 points) *'Philanthropist': Donate gold to a building 100 times. (25 points) *'Run for your Realm!': Pick up a realm gem. (15 points) *'You know What to Do': Pick up the realm gems 10 times. (35 points) *'The Best RvR': Participate in a building capture. (5 points) *'Siege Master': Participate 1,000 times in a building capture. (75 points) *'Capturer': Capture 1 building (10 points) *'Super Capturer': Capture 300 buildings. (100 points) *'Thar Be Dragons': Visit the Dragon Island for the first time. (35 points) *'Dragon Friend': Visit the Golden Dragon 20 times. (150 points) *'Democratic': Choose a Golden Dragon wish. (45 points) *'Highlander': Get the Draconic power Gem. (200 points)